


Now Arriving

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: sn_playbook, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After you're done eating your way through Manhattan, do you know what you're going to say to the nice people at CSC about why they should make Sports Night their newest big show?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> For the I Love NY Challenge. Thanks to [](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**slodwick**](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://scrunchy.livejournal.com/profile)[**scrunchy**](http://scrunchy.livejournal.com/) for the last-minute fact-checking. Spoilers through "Thespis."

_Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into John F. Kennedy Airport. Please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions..._

"Are you all ready?" Dana asked. Dan and Casey exchanged looks. Just over the last couple of months, Dana had developed the slightest hint of a twang when she was nervous. Everyone on staff at _Lone Star Sports_ had agreed that it was a) adorable, and b) never to be mentioned.

"We're ready, Dana," Casey said.

"Are you ready, Dan?"

"Absolutely." Dan brandished the list he'd scribbled on the back of his ticket. "I'm going to take you to my favorite Italian place near Madison Square Garden, and I think we should play tourist and check out the deli from Seinfeld, and of course--"

"Dan."

"Yes, Dana."

"After you're done eating your way through Manhattan, do you know what you're going to say to the nice people at CSC about why they should make _Sports Night_ their newest big show?"

"I still think _Sports Today_ \--"

"Or _Sports Now_ \--" Casey interrupted.

"It's _Sports Night,_ and I'll tell you why."

They waited.

"Because you're idiots."

"Oh," Dan said.

"That," Casey said.

"As usual. Now are you--"

"Yes, Dana." Dan leaned over Casey to take Dana's hand in his. "We're ready. We're going to be straightforward and explain to them exactly why we'll give them the best sports show sports has ever seen, and they'll offer us a contract on the spot. I promise."

"You promise," Dana said with a half-laugh that didn't hide her nerves at all.

Dan sketched an _X_ across his chest with his free hand. "Cross my heart."

Casey mimicked him.

The plane slowed noticeably, and Dan let go of Dana's hand and leaned back in his seat.

The loudspeaker crackled back to life as the wheels hit the tarmac. _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New York City._

"Thanks for having us," Casey muttered under his breath, and the three of them grinned.


End file.
